kirigakuregaidenfandomcom-20200213-history
Rini Osuana
Rini Osuana'' (小巣穴 リニ, Osuana Rini'')'' is a kunoichi from Sunagakure, and a member of the '''Desert Trio'. Background Rini was born with prelingual deafness, meaning she has not been able to hear since the day she was born. During her academy days, she was often isolated, not having the proper communication skills to speak with the other students. She eventually befriended a young boy called Kyō, who later became her comrade. He communicated with her via handwriting on notes. After becoming great friends, Kyō began learning sign language so he could speak with her diligently. Her other comrade; Ryō however often had a cold attitude towards her. At some point in her childhood, Rini ran away and found herself deep inside the desert canyons. Lost and weary, she took shelter in a large burrow. There, she found a little rabbit; Kottontēru, who she had gained trust and enjoyed playing with. Rini spent 3 days in the burrow before she was found by "chief rabbit". He questioned the child, but she remained silent, not able to understand what the chief was saying. She eventually signed the word "friend", something the chief understood within context. Rini collapsed due to hunger, and in one large hop, chief carried a sleeping Rini home on his back, leaving her with a summoning contract, and little rabbit; Kottontēru, who she had befriended in the burrow. Her newly found companion would eventually become her voice. Personality Rini is somewhat an optimist, she likes to look at the bright side of things, and often encourages others. For herself however, she's rather self-deprecating. She is extremely weak-willed and frankly a major push over, always self-sacrificing and putting others over herself. Rini is a very open-minded individual, and is quite a curious one. If there is something she doesn't understand she wants to learn more, though she is never very straight-forward about it. Rini feels extremely uncomfortable when others around her are in conflict, as she cannot understand why the conflict exists, not being able to hear. Rini is very friendly towards everyone, wanting to form bonds and connections with others. Having understood what complete isolation feels like, she wishes to never be alone, and have friends always with her. She is excessively loyal, appreciating any act of kindness towards her, though this can lead to naïveness having trusted too easily. Rini cherishes her teammate Kyō dearly, willing to risk anything to protect him, and although not to the same extent, still harbors strong feelings for Ryō. She often struggles to share her emotions, due to others not understanding, or caring enough to try .Kyō is a person she trusts deeply, and opens up to on many occasions. Rini is very book smart. Unable to hear anything, she opted to "self teach" a lot of what she knows. Her time of loneliness was often spent reading. Appearance Rini has a slender build and is of average height. She has short, light-brown hair with two locks of hair falling loose framing her face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. Her eyes are light-brown, matching the colour of her hair. Rini wears a full mesh suit, going from the neck down covering her arms and legs. Over it, she wears a tight khaki coloured dress with a pouch at the front in which her companion rabbit; Kottontēru often sits. Matching the colour of the dress, she covers her shoulders with a cloak-like lolita hood that is held together by a metal buckle. The hood functions as a protector from the sun's rays. Rini's apparel also consists of black elbow and knee protection pads. She wears the standard shinobi black sandals, and a forehead protector on her head, tied as a bandanna. The cloth is the same khaki colour as her dress. During missions, Rini wears a brown bag attached to her back where she stores her ninja tools, and summoning scroll. . . Concept Art Abilities Summoning Rini has a summoning contract with rabbits. Known summons are: * Kottontēru (mostly always summoned, sits in her pouch). * Pītā. * Mopushī. * Furoppī. Sensing Rini is a highly skilled sensor-nin. She developed the ability to sense ones chakra, as being deaf put her to a disadvantage not being able to use her hearing sense to detect others. She has very limited range, but the ability is almost always active. By putting two fingers on the ground and emiting more chakra, she can extend the range and become a tracker-nin. Other Abilities Rini's weapon of choice is wires. She wears gloves with a wire in-built mechanic that allows her to control the wires on each of her fingers. She is incredibly skilled with this weapon, having developed her own jutsu involving them. Stats Part I Chūnin Exams (to come) She is introduced to the series here. Trivia * Rini's name means "little bunny, little burrow". (小, o'') "little", (巣穴, ''suana) "burrow". * Rini's summoning rabbits are called; Pītā (ピーター), Kottontēru (コットンテール), Mopushī (モプシー), and Furoppī (フロッピー). They share names with the rabbits from the tale "Peter Rabbit". * Rini's birthday falls on International Rabbit Day; September 22. * According to the databook(s): ** Rini's hobby is weaving, dream catchers are her favourite. ** Rini's dream is own a collection of rabbit species. ** Rini's pet-peeve is people talking with their backs turned. ** Rini's biggest fear is obscure visibility ** Rini wishes to fight Ryō. ** Rini cherishes Kyō. ** Rini's favourite food is nakusai nibitashi. ** Rini's least favourite food is oysters. ** Rini's favourite phrase is "run with the hare and hunt with the hounds". ** Rini's favourite colour is yellow, as stated by her it makes her feel "happy". ** Rini has completed 80 official missions in total; 29 D-rank, 37 C-rank, 13 B-rank, 1 A-rank, and 0 S-rank. Disclaimer(s) *Naruto belongs to M. Kishimoto.